tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Tindersmoke
Tindersmoke is a settlement in the mountainous region of the Homelands, near the source of the Rivel Sal. Tindersmoke is famous for its alchemists guild and rich mines. History Tindersmoke was originally the home of the Weeping Mountain Tribe. An enterprising kobold traveler from Okarthel arrived in the village after following the River Sal to its source. His research of the river water had found fragments of valuable materials. When he arrived at the village, he explained himself to the tribe elders, and was allowed to begin mining with a few young catfolk from the village. Soon, this small team stumbled upon several rich veins of metals and gemstones. As this wealth traveled down the river and into the ports of Okarthel and the cities of Yantir, the village grew as miners came from neighbouring village and Shell's Landing seeking wealth. The discovery of saltpeter and sulfur deposits attracted many burgeoning alchemists from Shell's Landing to the city of Tindersmoke and the arrival of experienced alchemists from distant lands lead to the development of a powerful Alchemist's Guild, who aided the miners by creating powerful explosives and other tools. Around this time, the Shotspear was invented by a group of engineers in the Engineers' Guild. In response to the increasing hostility and rumours of war, Tindersmoke was called to provide weapons for the Homelands. The Servants of Progress was formed and together the guilds built weapons and armour for the soldiers and ships of the Homelands military. Geography Much of Tindersmoke rests on the regions just below the mountains surrounding the source of the River Sal. Population Catfolk form the majority of the population in Tindersmoke and there is a minority of kobolds and dwarves. The guilds, in particular the Alchemist's Guild, has an extremely diverse set of members. As the city expanded an increasing number of earth and water genasi began arriving at the city. These outsiders made a niche for themselves amongst the mining and fishing industries. Structure The Open Fire The elders who ruled over the Tindersmoke as a village are still regarded by most catfolk as the rightful rulers of the city. As a sign of good faith, representatives of the miners and the major guilds are also invited into the council which was named the Open Fire in memory of the prospector who first came before the eldars and lead the settlement to prosperity. Guilds and The Servants The major guilds, in particular the Servants of Progress, are the most powerful bodies after the Open Fire. Common Folk Most common folk of Tindersmoke are miners, fishermen or guildworkers. Politics Domestic While the Open Fire strives to maintain harmony in Tindersmoke, conflicts between the various guilds and organizations is inevitable. Foreign As the only real rival to Shell's Landing as a city to rule the Homelands, Tindersmoke is of some concern to the more politically-minded council members of the Council of Shell. Institutions The Servants of Progress The Servants of Progress is an organization consisting of several guilds, united in the cause of progress and advancement. The most powerful members of the guild are the Alchemists' Guild, the Merchants' Guild and the Engineers' Guild.Category:Vhir Category:Settlement Category:Catfolk